gothamfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Nemo2012
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Oath Horatii.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! TimeShade (talk) 11:53, September 30, 2014 (UTC) RE:Episode You mean the top navigation? Sure, I'll add that later tonight. 19:10, September 30, 2014 (UTC) What is it you want to add? 20:24, September 30, 2014 (UTC) It's best if you upload screencaptures without the watermark from the channel. As for adding to catgory, all you need to to is to edit the licensing and make sure it's like this for example , the template I made will automatically add Images from followed by whatever you put after Screenshot. 20:40, September 30, 2014 (UTC)\ We just don't need so much pictures per episode, we should be cutting down images from pilot to less also, we just need about 3 images per episode. 21:18, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Image That usually happens when you replace a file, sometimes it takes a while to fully change. 22:17, October 8, 2014 (UTC) You're right, I'll do it later today :) RE:Screenshot Oh! Me and one of my friends were actually talking about that painting when the episode appeared. I'll get a better shot of it, and replace image: Arkham 174. Placing May I recommend your Horatii image goes in Wayne Manor with a caption describing your concept of honor represented? That way it's in use but doesn't duplicate a concept in the narrative flow on the Episode Gallery page. Alex Jiskran 07:08, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Okay, so firstly, Jiskran's image is part of the set he uploaded and is a "full image". Yours looks snipped, and I really don't liked snipped images other than for characters and locations, etc. It was probably TS. RE: Yes, I split up the two since they are different topics and the point is just for easier navigation. 10:38, October 19, 2014 (UTC) :If you notice it, don't have to keep posting on my talkpage, if Nep is ok with you putting in the articles, just put it. 07:04, October 20, 2014 (UTC) RE:Gotham Cemetary Because the location of where the scene of the picture used in the article's infobox is irrelevant to the actual article. It's not important. My decision is final. Not trying to be mean or anything here, but everything doesn't take a big discussion. Gah, just keep it. But put it on the episode page instead. Images Please add better quality images...Do NOT use images that are taken from a camera, screnshot it for best quality and preferably from a good quality one. 04:33, October 24, 2014 (UTC) :well it's as of bad quality, see how everyone else's images are of excellent quality. 04:37, October 24, 2014 (UTC) :Your new ones are good but the Bruce Wayne one was really bad. 04:49, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Selina Kyle Unlocked the page. 07:45, October 24, 2014 (UTC) RE: Episode Galleries How would CGI be an easter egg in any aspect?